


Garden of Light

by AshidoMyBurritos



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Boys In Love, Boys being happy, Cute Okumura Eiji, Fluff, Humor, Interviews, M/M, Mild Smut, News Media, POV Outsider, Photographer Okumura Eiji, Photography, Pumpkins were harmed, Social Media, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshidoMyBurritos/pseuds/AshidoMyBurritos
Summary: Eiji wants the whole world to know that Ash is human. Thus, the creation of his exhibit and interview.Sequel to Ash is Pretty Sus
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Garden of Light

**Author's Note:**

> I am such a slut when it comes to the world knowing about Ash. I really enjoy those fanfics looool
> 
> The pictures I described is from official art so just a quick google and you might see them! One of the pictures, yes, I described Banana Fish’s second ending because that shit cute asf and RED is a bop asf song 🙄💅

_ “Today I am here with the flourishing photographer Eiji Okumura as we ask him questions about his two exhibits: Beauty of Gang Life and Garden of Light!” _

The months went by in a frenzy as Ash and Eiji continued growing popularity internationally. It seemed everyone was still frazzled and interested in ex-gang leader Ash Lynx’s sudden reappearance to tarnish the names of the dirty politicians and mafia even more. Everyone was memorized by the handsome blonde that could resemble an angel, but those who witnessed the man in action could only label him as a fierce lynx or the devil himself. 

The interest in the blonde was so extravagant that the film industry asked for countless opportunities of creating documentaries and movies based on his life. Ash refused every time, but they still didn’t give up without a fight. Everyone was so invested in the man; they wanted to know their favorite youtuber even more. Indeed, he spilled the information about the mafia and Banana Fish, yet, he remained tight-lipped about his past before he was forced into child pornography, and while he was fighting against Dino. How did he get in that situation? Where was his family? How did you become friends with the boss of Chinatown, Shorter Wong, and the boss of Harlem, Cain Blood? One interviewer asked why Ash called the only Lee member, Yut-Lung, a snake, and his face went as red as a tomato as he laughed a lung out.

Even though AslanJ did his face reveal, he was still mysterious, making him enticing as ever. 

That’s where the angel came down from the steps of Heaven to offer the thirsting world of Ash content.

_ “First question, why did you decide to present gang life in New York as a project?” _

The camera slowly panned in the spacious gallery, walls littered with framed pictures so large and so small. Pictures of the dimly lit and dirty streets, alleyways filled with trash and wet puddles between tall buildings, an old and apartment complex littered in graffiti, the list continued of pictures beautifully taken of the environment.

“ _ Ever since Ash told me personally about his life, I wanted to learn more about the world he was forced to survive in. He admitted that he was afraid I would never talk to him again once I learned his past, and he was surprised when I was truly invested in wanting to explore the gritty streets of New York. I wanted to know if it was the same in those CSI shows. After spending time with him and the gangs—“ _

_ “Wait, you actually met the notorious gang leaders?” _

_ “Well, they are my friends. By your reaction, you may think these gangs are nothing but scary and rebellious misfits who can never fit in society, and that’s one of the reasons why I want to know about gang life myself. They are human. They’re surviving like everyone else, but just a bit more because they weren’t blessed to be in a family and have a normal life, but they made do. The gangs I witness protect and take care of one another because they see each other as family. They make each other happy. Seeing these happy times make me realize that even through dark times, there could be beautiful moments. Beautiful memories that make it even sadder of how cruel reality is because they could be drinking with a close one today, and watching the life dim from the eyes the next.” _

The camera panned onto a large size picture of several diverse gang members crowding a pool table. They all had smiles on their faces with a beer in their hands underneath the single bulb that was strong enough to illuminate the scene. Yet, the main focus was the man in the middle of the crowd, holding a worn pool cue as he was looking at the guy to his right. An overconfident smile was on his beautifully sculpted face while the guy with the purple mohawk, several recognized as Shorter, rolled his eyes at the other. Ash Lynx seemed to be even brighter than the other subjects in the picture. He surely held dominance, respect, trust, and loyalty over the men. Another important factor you can feel, was a deep connection throughout the men as they looked more like teenagers having fun than the cruel reality of looking over their backs every second. 

Another picture showed Alex, Bones, and Kong huddled together in a booth seat. In the middle was the adorable photographer himself, holding up a peace sign with a flushed face. The picture wasn’t anything special, it was even slightly blurry, but Eiji sighed dreamily when it was mentioned.

_ “Ash took that picture so that’s why it looks so amateur. It may not be special, but between us, it was very emotional. Ash said he fell in love all over again when he saw the scene and had to take a picture.” _

Another picture shows the legend who started the uproar of Congress, Max Lobo, with his family, Ash, and a young African American boy smiling at the camera. Michael and Skip clung onto Ash, and the blonde seemed to be in bliss as he looked at the camera with a small smile.

_ “Every time I see Max and Jessica, I always thank them for being there for Ash. Don’t tell them I said this, but Ash truly sees them as his parents, and he has a soft spot for children, so he considers Skip and Michael as his little brothers.”  _

_ “What about his blood-related pa—“ _

_ “That is not my right to tell Ash’s past. If he wanted to let the world know, he would’ve said it by now.” _

_ “Ah, sorry. Which picture is your favorite in this exhibit?” _

“ _My absolute favorite is the biggest one in the exhibit.”_

_ “Ah! The picture of Ash sitting on the window?” _

The picture was enormous and it was a simple picture of Ash Lynx sitting by the window. He’s dressed in his regular white t-shirt, cut up jeans, and red sneakers. His leg was up as his elbow lay on his knee, and his hand tangled in the blonde strands of hair. With the artistic eye, Eiji seemed to let the natural light of the environment work its magic, as it seemed to light upon Ash’s figure. By the look on Ash’s face, a hardened glare and frown on his face, many could interpret the meaning of the picture.

_ “Mhm, it’s my favorite because I know it will make people think. You see a beautiful blonde with pretty green eyes and wonder what is he doing in such a dirty place? Why does he have such a frown on his face when he is so handsome? If you’re a part of the gangs, you might be frightened by the leader because he’s known as the devil himself who killed many and demands respect, but if you truly knew Ash, you’ll know he built himself around brick walls, so he won’t be seen as weak and fragile to his members. However, I know this man is just a man who deserves to be happy in life. Ash told me many feared him, respected him out of fear, saw him as an angel, the devil, a whore, a toilet, but never had he met someone who wasn’t scared of him until he met me.” _

_ “You weren’t scared when Ash’s past became international?” _

_ “No, it only made me want to protect Ash even more. Made me more determined to pick up the broken pieces and tape them back together. In fact, I was more inspired. He went through so much, yet he stayed so strong to go against Dino and won. That takes dedication and it’s so motivating. He may be a lynx, but he’s nothing more than my precious boyfriend. I will forever stay by his side. That picture was what led me to my next project.” _

_ “Ah! The most recent one everyone is talking about! Cape Cod!” _

_ “Yes, the purpose of this exhibit is to show the world, not the gang leader Ash Lynx, but Aslan Jade Callenreese, a man who has emotions and is human.” _

~~

Ash lived a pretty decent life after the whole Banana Fish incident. Going incognito from any more of Dino’s lackeys, becoming a worldwide youtuber he honestly didn’t expect, actually having a frenemy relationship with the snake, said snake being the one-way ticket of giving him the love of his life and the meaning to be free once again. Ash had never been so happy, so much so, that the therapy sessions had been getting better. The nightmares and trauma still linger, but not too threatening to send him overboard, not when Eiji was being the big spoon against his body, radiating love, warmth, and protection as he smoothly brushed his fingers in his golden hair. It was so reassuring, a silent answer of, “You’re safe with me,” lingering in the early mornings. 

Ash never felt so in peace and refreshed. While he focused so much on his past, he now craves on the future. How would the future be with Eiji? What memories could we make? Good memories to replace the bad? Ash pondered to himself. His eye caught on to something at the end of his perspective, and he turned his attention to the picture of him and Griffin in baseball uniforms. Griffin...the best memories he had before his childhood and innocence were taking away. Stargazing in the woods, jumping into the sparkly clear lake, building sandcastles, sleeping in the field of sunflowers, and building a fort in their house. Great memories that he knew Griffin would want him to continue experiencing. Sadly, with no longer Griffin beside him. Fortunately, with a beautiful and charming boyfriend, and people he considered as close friends. 

He looked out the window to observe the streets of New York. Maybe a change of scenery was a good starting point.

After his father gave him the keys to their home, Ash went into action. He gave a construction company the blueprint of what needed to be done with the house and a briefcase filled with cash for the project. The boss with a surprised reaction accepted the demand and got his selected crew straight to work. It took weeks of the workers renovating the home nonstop, besides obvious lunch and bathroom breaks and going home for the night. Those days, Ash was by their side to witness their work while explaining his ideal plans to an interior designer. 

Weeks went on and it was finally completed. The day the house was officially done, was when all of his’ and Eiji’s belongings in the apartment were packed up. Max, Jessica, and the rest of the gang with vehicles helped pack up. Even the snake decided to show off even though he didn’t ask him. Yut-Lung rolled his eyes while saying it was for Eiji and not his crack-headed-ass. Understandable.

Yep, they had everything packed and were off to Cape Cod. No one except him and his father saw the house. The smile on his father’s face had him alarmed, but he stated how Griffin would’ve loved the new makeover. 

Not only Griffin, but everyone seemed to enjoy the new house. Shorter and Max were wide-eyed to see the before and after of his childhood home. No more cracked walls and raggedy floors, hissing pipes and flickering lights, dust in the air and mice crawling around, it looked like a millionaire's house, but more humble and homey with the furniture. Eiji was shocked to see additions of Japanese-styled interiors. The living room was quite spacious with a couch near the wall, a rectangular wooden table with seating pillows, a flat-screen tv on the wall with gaming systems underneath it and empty shelves on the wall Eiji would enjoy putting pictures on, and sliding doors that show the perfect view of the sunny sky and crashing waves. 

The thought of the both of them cuddling up together while watching the stars made him soft and uwu, and he voiced his reaction by clinging onto Ash and peppering his face in front of everybody. While Yut-Lung ran to the bathroom to barf, the rest admired the sight of their boss, friend, or son being in peace and vulnerable. Shorter grabbed the professional camera Eiji laid, and with full rookie skills, took the picture.

~~

_ “So that’s why the picture is the first one in the exhibit!” _

_ “Yes, it was the main reason why this exhibit came into existence. Ash wanted us to make memories that he and his brother used to do. It’s very wholesome. Honestly, I prefer Cape Cod over New York. The environment feels so peaceful and relaxing when you’re with your loved ones.” _

_ “It seems the three large pictures over there confirm your statement!” _

The camera panned onto the first picture. It was simply two young boys on top of a tree. Eiji smiled at the camera while Ash recklessly dangled from the tree branch. His usual intense and cold hardened face was smoothed into a full-blown smile. The second picture was of them underneath the beautiful sunset while swimming in the lake. The lake seemed to be sparkling due to the dazzling light shining upon it. Nature’s scenery seemed to make the picture even more intimate with the two subjects. Eiji and Ash were close together. Their noses and foreheads bumped against each other as they stared into each other's eyes. It was beautiful. The final picture was a collaboration of pictures connected. It was them in the sunflower field. The picture on the far right was Eiji, with only shorts on (whew boy), running up the field. The sunset glowed right behind him. He was absolutely dunning, and people were starting to see why Ash was entranced with him. The picture was taken while he was perfectly turned to smile. At who? The picture in the middle shows the environment of sunflowers. The picture on the left was the picture that captured the audience. It was a close shot of Ash looking ahead at Eiji. You can see the freckles littered adorably over his nose. His jade eyes sparkled with silent admiration and appreciation. His mouth was slightly open. His stature and expression made it seem like he was in a trance at the sight before him, and even those who saw the picture in person felt the same emotions. 

These three pictures revealed the same meaning. Ash Lynx was human just like everyone else. He can smile, love, be affectionate, and get lost in the bliss of young love. 

_ “Ash and I love the third picture. He said he loved it because it reminded him of the day he felt free from his past and wanted to elope with me to the sunset. It’s my favorite because it was the best time I ever spent with him. He smiled so much.” _

_ “A-adorable. Oh my god, what the [ _ **_censored]_ ** _. This is the cutest  _ **_[censored]_ ** _ I’ve ever seen. Oh! Now we know from Ash’s YouTube channel that he can be a bit reckless and dangerous!” _

Eiji laughed at the statement. It was such an understatement. Ash had no fear of death whatsoever! Well, who can blame him when he almost met the devil numerous times before coming back to reality. Including dealing with the corrupted police, politicians, and dirty mafia. Nothing can scare him...except…

~~

“What’s up, fuckers.”

“Ash no, we don’t call the fans swear words.” The camera recording went shaky a bit before focusing on Ash’s not-giving-a-shit stare. He stayed in that pose for a few seconds, seeming to have a staring contest with Eiji (anyone could recognize the Japanese accent). Surprisingly, Ash rolled his eyes to address the camera,

“What’s up you filthy simps. Jeez, I’ve been exposed for all my crimes, and you guys still want a piece of this.” He dramatically posed. A bit farther away, you can see Shorter throwing it back.

“All crimes you committed were in self-defense. You deserve the world, honey.” Ash stopped loading his legendary gun to stare at Eiji behind the camera again.

“Bro…”

“Don’t call me ‘bro’! I’m your boyfriend! Only Shorter have bro rights!” The camera zoomed into Shorter falling and rolling down a hill. At that moment, he grabbed Sing’s arm, and down they went tumbling down. The camera zoomed out to capture Ash’s loud snorts of laughter as he slapped his knee at the sight. He really fits the definition of country. 

“Wow, laughing at your bro isn’t real cash money of you.” 

“No memes on this child-friendly channel, please. Anyways, I’m here to shoot some bitches, who haunted my dreams for years. Ever since I was a little kid, I had a deep hatred and fear for these bastards. I am now going to overcome my fear.”

The camera lowered to show a picture of an adorable young kid with blonde hair with a carved out pumpkin on his head. Searching in the attic and finding the family’s photo album was the best thing Eiji ever did. The camera went back to Ash who was now punching the air.

“They better count their fucking days cause I’m going to beat their ass! See those pumpkins over there? They’re going to get it.” A distance away was a table of pumpkins organized in a row. Shorter laid behind the pumpkins in the ‘Draw Me Like Your French Girls’ pose. The Chinese instantly wobbled to get off the table when he saw Ash take position, gun raised. Without a millisecond, Ash pulled the trigger. The bullet soared through the air in slow motion, hitting one of the pumpkins. Shorter picked up the pumpkin to smash it on the ground. He and Sing started beating up the poor...fruit? Vegetable? Just know that damn thing was getting its ass whooped by two imbeciles screaming, “THIS FOR GIVING MY BOY NIGHTMARES!” Eiji wondered if they should censor this and warn any pumpkin lovers out there before they watch the video. 

Ash walked in front of the camera, startling Eiji for how close the blonde was. 

“Fuck pumpkins. Me and my homies hate pumpkins.”

**3.5 million views | 3 million likes | 1k dislikes**

**AshidoMyBurritos:** The dislikes came from the Pumpkin gang 😳 You really beat their ass in broad daylight. 

**1k likes | 100 comments**

**_**

**Eiji’sCumSock:** Dirty politicians, the mafia, crooked cops, literally everyone: Arg Ash is the devil himself! He basically killed everyone in Arthur’s gang at once! He’s a lynx ready to pounce and devour his enemy! There’s no way he’s afraid of anything!

Ash: So anyways, I will like to address the bitch that haunted my dreams. Pumpkins, watch your fucking back cause I’m coming for you. 

This is so bizarre. Alexa, stream Eiji singing Touch You by Yarichin Bitch Club 🤧

**7k likes | 420 comments**

**EijiThiccccc:** NOT YARICHIN BITCH CLUB **🥴**

**Watch SnKS4 You Coward:** Ah, a man of culture I see. In conclusion, we stan this behavior. 

_

**FilthySimp:** I knew when Ash called me a filthy simp, my time had finally come. I BELIEVE IN ASH SUPREMACY. RISE UP!

**6k likes | 350 comments**

~~

The camera focused on a single picture of Ash manically laughing over smashed pumpkins. His fingers are tangled in their guts and seeds. It was...something. 

“ _Oh honey, there is more. Now, everyone knows that Ash has an IQ over 200. Which is amazing! Like, wow! But even Ash has his slow moments. He can be such a silly dummy sometimes! It’s the picture right over there!”_

The picture...was a picture of Ash in a banana suit. 

~~

The gangs were chilling in the living room, chatting it up. Then, Ash appeared and sat beside Eiji with the most flirtatious smirk they had ever seen. They’re in awe...because he’s wearing a banana suit. 

“Evening sweetums, would you like a bite of this nana?” Eiji felt his eyes well up at the hilarious sight, but he remained neutral by saying, “No thank you, you’re not my banana type.” Ash gave a look of betrayal and shock. His eyes stormed with confusion then they landed on Alex, the other members squabbling away.

“Phone.” 

“What are you about to do, boss?” He still placed his Nokia in his palm. Alex should be embarrassed for still having a Nokia. 

“Looking up types of bananas that Eiji is into, so I can evolve.” WHATDIDHESAAAAAAY? Eiji was crying. How could his smart boy be so stupid at the same this? Is this how people are when they’re in love? It’s so heartwarming yet funny at the same time. 

He grabbed Ash’s cheeks and smushed them. “My adorable banana! So yellow and ripe! Maybe I should peel this nana in our room.” His cutesy voice dropped to sultry, and everyone looked away at the alluring sight. Eiji was too sexy for their own good. 

“Awooga!” Shorter yelled, appearing from the hallway to reveal his fish outfit. Everyone stared at Shorter...then Ash...then Shorter...then Ash...then

“You fucking idiots!” Yut-Lung screeched when the dots connected and fell back on the couch laughing his ass off. Blanca’s eyes formed into pleased crescents with a satisfied smile. Max looked like he was getting war flashbacks of the entire Banana Fish incident. Eiji was giggling but the deep churning in his stomach of love for this silly man was rapidly increasing. It’s great that Shorter and Ash can overcome the traumas of that incident by jokes. But for now, he wasn’t joking about unpeeling this dorky nana. He wants to devour those kissable pink lips, and no one was going to stop him.

~~

Eiji and the interviewer swooned. Eiji fanned himself while saying, _ “Even while being silly, he could be adorable. You see! Ash is more than the scary gang leader who defeated the mafia!” _

_ “I must say, he’s absolutely dazzling. He looks like a model or movie actress!”  _ Eiji squeaked at the comment, excitedly kicking his legs and swaying his arms. The cameraman and interviewer made sure to memorize the sun before them. So...precious. 

_ “He’s beautiful! I’m so blessed to wake up to that beautiful face every day! He’s doing much better with his fashion taste. Look! The picture on the far left!” _

It was a picture of Ash just standing there, which was pretty flipping hot excuse you. He wore a white fitted t-shirt with tight pants a bit baggy in the middle and simple black sneakers. His wrists have a few bracelets on them, and he’s wearing a necklace with what seemed to be a red charm tied to it. His usually messy and free hair was tied into a low ponytail. His left foot was on top of a black skateboard while his other foot was on the road, keeping him balanced. The picture captured him looking down at a golden retriever with his own skateboard. A small smile was on his face. 

“ _That was when he finally let YuYu give him a makeover, but he chose those clothes and it fits him real good! How could he be so hot and cute at the same time? The pupper is our boy, Buddy, and he’s great at skateboarding! He’s such a well-trained doggo!”_

The interviewer gladly listened to Eiji continue ranting his undying love for Ash Lynx. Oh yes, this interview was going to get huge ratings. The journalist inside of her was squealing at how much content she’s receiving, but her romantic side was crying at how determined and cute Eiji was. He wanted to show the world more than what Ash Lynx truly was. All about his traumatic past and bad memories, but the photos here. The Garden of Light exhibit, was evidence of Ash being a pure soul with emotions. This interview truly opened her eyes, and she’s glad the two boys found each other.

_ “Well, that’s all the time we have left! Thank you for coming to speak with me Eiji! I truly appreciated learning more about Ash Lynx!” _

_ “No problem! My mission was to make the world see another side to Ash, and I must’ve done a swell job since you seem so invested!” _

_ “The world will definitely take notice of your motivation! Thank you again for coming and thank you for watching!” _

~~

Ash and Eiji finished watching the last minute of the interview. It just officially aired for the television broadcast, and social media was already buzzing about Ash’s and Eiji’s relationship. Ash was quiet watching the entire interview, and Eiji gave him time to process all the information. Ash was a quick thinker most of the time, but when it came to someone complimenting him, he seemed to short-circuit. That was the interview. Not enough about Eiji bragging about his artwork, but Eiji bragging about him. Eiji bragged about him...telling the world how much he loves him, how gang life had their happy moments, showing the world how he’s more than a coldblooded killer. Eiji’s pictures made him look like the teenager he was supposed to be if he hadn't run away. You can feel how much effort, love, and affection Eiji put into the pictures. Even the ones Ash and Shorter had taken, Eiji edited them to make them look blissful while spending time in the small town of Cape Cod.

Ash glanced at Eiji as his heart thumped at the doe eyes heartwarmingly looking at him. He pulled the Japanese onto his lap and cradled his cheek. Eiji felt flush and memorized by the soft and pure smile sent his way. He let Ash pull him closer. Their lips were so close. Eiji might have a full growth of confidence, but he would never force anything on Ash, so he stayed still, not as a way to be rejected, but cautious. Ash completely understood and let their lips touch for a few seconds and let their noses touch. The necklace with their charm on his pale neck jingled underneath them. 

“I’m going to marry you soon,” Ash whispered.

“Asshu…” Eiji pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss was soft and gentle and it made Eiji swoon and crave for more. Ash gently sighed as their kissing developed into a full make-out session, tongues intertwined. Before Eiji knew it, he was being picked up and carried to the bedroom. He was gently placed on the bed, and his clothes were quickly coming off. He was now nude for Ash’s eyes only. He wasn’t embarrassed because it’s the man he grew to love; he had nothing to hide from him. 

“Before we do this, do you consent?” Ash’s eyes widened before getting watery, and he was placing kisses on Eiji’s face.

“No one has ever asked me that before. I told myself I never want to have sex again. I’ve been raped so many times that it bores me, and I learned it to always be painful. And yet...you came into my world and taught me how to be happy, to be free, and hope. Eiji, can you make me feel how good sex can be?” Ash’s stomach fluttered with butterflies at the most beautiful person he ever laid eyes on. Beneath him, dark and big watery eyes were squinted in happiness, and wet, bruised, and plump lips were in a heart-wrenching smile.

“Asshu, this is my first time, but I would be honored to make you feel good. I want you to know how good making love feels.” Lovemaking, Ash always called it sex, but the activities he had been through were nothing emotional nor sentimental. But this, Ash, had never been so overwhelmed with the burning passion of want, need, and lust. The need and want for Eiji Okumura’s entire being made him feel completely different, made him feel whole. Eiji’s moans as he rode him, complimenting his entire existence while kissing him. Roaming his hands across Ash’s scarred body, only positive praises leaving his mouth as he whined and squirmed on top of him. Throughout the night of passionate lovemaking, Ash realized how touch starved he was, how much he truly loves Eiji, and how sex can be painful and bad, but also mind-blowing and extremely wholesome. This was the first time in his life he’s ever been so vulnerable, so submissive. No worries in the world when he felt pure bliss when Eiji and he came together, cradling each other, craving for each other’s existence. 

Their breaths were labored after hours of making love. Eiji laid on top of Ash’s muscular chest, softly touching the scars of Ash’s past. His hand roamed down to Ash’s toned stomach, giddy that the blonde’s slender figure was growing as he ate more. The dark-headed man relaxed to the heartbeat of the blonde. Touching, seeing, and hearing Ash made him excited to see the future of Ash growing into a handsome man. He wants to be by his side to witness that smile every day, every night, and every year. 

Eiji playfully poked the pinkish nipple, making Ash snort. 

“Put a ring on my finger. Then, we can talk about our wedding.” Eiji squealed in sensitivity as Ash, with a sneaky grin, grinded into him.

“Say less.”

~~

**Eiji’sLynx posted a tweet.**

_ A gif of Nicki Minaj screaming, “DID I LIEEEE? DID I LIEEEE? DID I FUCKING LIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE?” _

_ @pineapplemohawk @yaboialex @eiji’ssonsing  _

_ I told y’all bitches I was getting married soon.  _

**10 million likes | 9 million retweets | 10 million comments**

—

**S4erenyeager:** let me take my glasses off chile

**😎 🕶 🤏 😳 😑 😳**

**100k likes | 89k retweets | 2k comments**

—

**Kurapikareligion:** WHATDIDHESAAAAAAY 

👁👄👁

—

**LeeYutLung** : Damn, I’m the one who introduced you to your soulmate, and I don’t get tagged? Damn, when am I going to get the appreciation I deserve 🥸? You’re fucking welcome, bitch 🙄💅

**10 million likes | 4 million retweets | 5k comments**

**Eiji’sLynx**

I’ll let you be in charge of the wedding 

  
**LeeYutLung**

Deal. Nice doing business with you 🙂

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> THE STAIN OF RED THAT COLORS THE PAVEMENT, PAINTED WITH BLOOD OF SOMEBODY YOU LOOOOVE. IS THIS THE SACRIFICS OF THE BROKEN


End file.
